ssxwikipeakcentralfandomcom-20200215-history
Elise Riggs
If you're real, you got nothing to prove. You just are. Elise Riggs is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross). She has appeared in every SSX game along with Kaori Nishidake, Zoe Payne and Mac Fraser. SSX A BX rider known to be shrewd, dangerous, and beautiful. Elise's Personal Info *'Nationality:' Canadian *'Height:' 5’11” *'Weight:' 120 lbs *'Age:' 23 *'Blood Type:' O– SSX Tricky 'Bio' A blonde and beautiful Canadian, nothing about Elise is accidental: she chooses her look, her moods, her friends, and her enemies. She's used to getting her way and will do whatever it takes to get what she wants. Elise likes the rough stuff in the heat of SSX competition, and hates losing. She has a sharp and deadly sense of humor and a laugh that will chill you to the bone. *'Nationality:' Canadian *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight:' 150 lbs *'Age:' 24 *'Blood Type:' A *'Rider Style:' BX *'Alternate Sport:' Surfing *'Motto:' "Is that it?" *'Dream Date:' Mark McGrath *'Friend:' J.P. *'Enemy:' Zoe *'Favorite Movie:' Charlie's Angels *'Favorite Reading:' ''The Assertive Woman *'Favorite Music:' Rock, Dance *'Favorite Course:' Tokyo Megaplex *'Favorite Trick:' La La Locke Step *'Other Hobbies:' Rock climbing, acting *'Greatest Strength:' Natural Athlete *'Greatest Weakness:' None to speak of 'Interview' '''Q':What is your favorite course? Unlike many of the racers, who find it too difficult, I simply love Tokyo Megaplex. I own that course. It's perfect for showing off my superior athletic ablities, and putting a certain wanna-be diva in her place. Q''':What is your favorite trick and why? The La La Locke Step. It's one I made up myslef. First, you need huge air. Then, from a tweaked indy grab, you release your feet from the bindings and perform a 360 degress toeside corkscrew roll parallel with the boars while spinning the board on its lengthwise axis in the opposite direction. Then you grab the board with both hands, re-angage your feet abd prepare to land. '''Q:Holy Cow! That sounds incredible. So, if you didn't snowboard, what would you be doing? Well, I excel at rock climbing and surfing, so I might;ve pursued a career there, but recently I've been acting. So far mostly sports ads, but I think I've got what it takes to do more. I'd love to do an action adventure movie. I'm taller then most male action stars, and with this bod and my looks I'm sure I'd be a hit. Q''':Have you made any friends on the tour? Enemies? I'm not here to make friends. This is a rough sport; sometimes people forget that. There are some on the tour who seem to think it's all a big party, some kind of popularity contest, I know better; I'm here to win, and if you get in my way, you're going down. '''Q:What is your greatest strength? Weakness? I have many strengths. My greatest, I think, is that I am a natural athlete. I can do it all: jumps, tricks, speed, andurance, strength. And I never give up. My desire to win, my drive to improve; that's what keeps me in the winner's circle. Q''':And your weakness? None to speak of. '''Q: Wow. Ok, tell us about your worst wipeout/injury. When I was 19 I was just getting into surfing. I was in Australia, checking the surf at Bondi. I got caought by a rouge set marching through. I was young and dumb and tired to ride it. Everything looked good until I got to my feet. I think the west peak just bowled up the wave, turning it concave. All I could do was kick my board out and do a knug-fu fall 10ft into the pit. The whitewater engulfed me, and I dived as deep as I could. There was a lot of underwater turbulence. I don't remember how long I was held down, but I do know I was dragged a long way. I eventually surfaced and has a chance to swim into safter deep water. I'll never forget that swim. It took ages to get back to the beach. Q''':Are you keeping it real? Tell us how... If you're real, you got nothing to prove. You just are. '''Q: What do you do when your not snowboarding? Train, rock climb, surf. Train some more. I don't have time for the whole dating scene. I've yet to meet the man who can keep up with me anyway. Who needs'em. Men are weak. 'Rivalry System' Rank Video 300px| Outfits SSX 3 Bio Elise has, and always will be, a force to be reckoned with on the SSX circuit. She has successfully built her snowboarding success with savvy business and modeling careers. Nothing about Elise is accidental. It\'s a pure love for the mental stimulus of big wave surfing or fresh tracks power riding that shows the kink in Elise's titanium personality. She has a passion for the outdoors and a love for the thrill matched by few others. This season has Elise evolving. With no sign of relinquishing her hard fought success within the world of SSX, Elise has set her sights on improving her riding. Rider's D'NA *'Nationality:' Canadian *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight:' 150 lbs *'Age:' 26 *'Blood Type:' O- *'Stance:' Goofy *'AKA:' Bombshell Rider Faves *'Thing in the World':' '''Men *'Thing to Hate:' Flat places *'Place to Ride:' Elysium Alps *'Riding Partner:'" J.P. *'Riding Victim:' Zoe *'Other Sport:' Surfing *'Trick:' Frontside half-cab melon grab *'SSX Event:' Boardercross *'Secret Spot:' Smillie's Run, Whistler *'Food:' Portabello mushroom omelette *'Accessory:' Leather jacket *'Career Highlight:' Every win Rider Qn'A *'Boxers or Briefs:' Thong. *'Things You Have Broken:' Multiple records. The odd nail. *'If You Weren't A Pro:' Whatever I want. *'The Word:' "Snowboarding is life, the rest is details." Text Messages Peak 1 * Mac's got a big mouth! Get him to eat his words! * I'll see you over on Peak 2 - once you dust Mac! * Griff's got a big mouth! Show him Peak 1 isn't his... Peak 2 *Peak 2 is Nate's? Whatever, make him cry! *Ready to take on Nate? Go get him Tiger! Aggressive Level * Getting in my way means war! * What's your major malfunction? SSX Blur Bio Super modeling and building a business empire by day, shredding up the mountain and breaking records at night are all in a day's work for this SSX veteran... talk about beauty and the beast... she's both! DNA *'Nationality:' Canadian *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight': 150 lbs *'Age:' 27 *'Blood Type:' A- *'Favorite Event:' Race *'Stance:' Goofy *'Likes:' Men *'Dislikes:' Flat places *'Trait:' Hot'n Bad *'Partner:' JP *'Rival:' Felix *'Motivation:' Keep her winning streak alive. Quotes from DJ Atomika: * Elise isn't busy kicking butt on the SSX Circuit; she's building a business empire. Sponsorships and a modeling career keep this superwoman in flight. * SSX trainers say Elise Riggs passed the preseason physical but the circuit is still buzzing with speculation about her recovery after a big wave surfing accident wreaked havoc on her ACL. * In The summer time Elise Riggs turns from shredder girl into surfer girl, but that doesn't mean she goes soft. It's nothing but big wave surfing for this girl. * Elise Riggs says she's back with a vengeance and feeling better than ever. Her ACL scare meant pulling two-a-days this preseason getting fit and focused. SSX On Tour Bio A born self promoter, when she's out of the media's eye she gets restless. With a steady bubbling of aggression under the surface, Elise has been known to go 'on a tear' when the circuit is done. Seeking an endless stream of challenges to keep things fresh, Elise has tried her hand at launching her own 'Amazon-type' clothing line, starring in a few films (B horror, sexy female commando), dating and chewing up a long list of A list celebrity suitors, and showing a complete lack of restraint when it comes to getting into trouble. Ambitious, driven - if she's not fighting for gold on the SSX circuit she's tearing the place apart due to boredom. With skiing debuting on the circuit this year - Elise sees an opportunity to reinvent herself - and add another series of wins to her career. DNA *'Nationality:' Canadian *'Height:' 5'11" *'Weight: '''155 lbs *'Age:' 28 *'Blood Type:' O- *'Stance:' Skier *'AKA:' Bombshell After the tour... Gave up everything and moved to Mexico to sell shell necklaces. Turned business into multi-billion dollar Jewelry empire. Bought Canada from Tyson - turned it into a llama farm. SSX(2012) Bio Even though she left The Tour, Elise refuses to leave snowboarding behind, much to the chagrin of her agent and insurers she still gets out to shred between film shoots and convention appearances. Elise has found a perfect balance in her life between acting and riding and she’s never been more content. Always searching for the next rush, Elise has recently been consumed by a new obsession: base-jumping with a wing-suit. Contour flying down a mountainside at 150km per hour delivers a rush unmatched by anything she could do on a snowboard alone and quickly Elsie realizes that she has to find a way to marry the two. DNA *'Nationality:' Canadian *'AKA:' Bombshell *'Home Mountain:' Cypress, Grouse, Seymour Mountains Backstory Comic Reception In the 2010 Character Poll held by EA SPORTS, Elise came in sixth place for favorite character and most wished returning character for SSX (2012). Others includes: Kaori, Mac, Moby, Zoe, Psymon, and Eddie. Voice Actresses *Lucy Liu - SSX Tricky ''(2001) *Alaina Burnett - SSX 3 (2003) Memorable Quotes * "Remember, 2nd place is 1st loser." * "You might as well be riding backwards." Trivia *Elise's lottery purchase would be her own island. *Elise's has a pet German Shepherd called Hinna. *In Elise's pocket's?-A toonie and a loonie. *Person Elise admires most is herself. *Superhero power- Mind control. *In her SSX 3 profile, both her friend, and rival is the same in her profile in SSX Tricky, dispite the fact both Eddie and Marisol didn't make a proper apperance in SSX 3. *She is only one of 4 characters who hail from Canada. The other 3 are Psymon, Felix, and Maya. *At 5'11" Elise is the tallest female in the game. *It's possible that Elise is from somewhere in Britsh Colombia, also it's possible that Elise's father is either a former skiier, or a patroitriotic, about Canada, or both. *According to her intro quote on Alaska, she mentioned that she has 5 brothers. *She is the 2nd oldest female in the series, only being 1 year short of Seeiah in SSX Tricky. *She appears as a easter egg in a trailer for SSX: Deadly Decent, where she appears as a paint job on a helicopter. *In the January issue of EGM, Elise is confirmed as a returning character. *One of her SSX 3 bolt on's was supposed to be a thong, but since it was deemed too explicit, and it was replaced with minishorts, in the final print; however she still has clevage on one of her jackets. *Elise shared a small rivalry with Kaori in SSX 3. Reasons are unknown. Gallary SSX (2000) Xs_elise.jpg|Elise in SSX(2000). ssxsecondpicbytrianimyd5.jpg SSX (Tricky) Ts_eliserender.jpg|Elise in SSX Tricky. SSX 3 3s_eliserender3.jpg|Elise in SSX 3. 3s_eliserender.jpg 3s_eliserenderbig.jpg 3s_eliserender2.jpg 3x_stuffelise.jpg SSX On Tour elise_render_highres.jpg|Elise in SSX On Tour. SSXontourCast.png Elise kaori psm swimsuit.jpg SSX (2012) Elise_DesignEvolution787.jpg Elise_Final_ModelSheet_Approved.jpg Elise_Likeness+Style787.jpg Elise_Culture+Trend787.jpg EliseCharStyle787.jpg elise 2012 CA.jpg|Elise's concept art. elise_bg.jpg|Elise in SSX (2012). Elise_03_CC_656x369.jpg|In-game screenshot of Elise. Elise_01_CC_656x369.jpg Elise_04_CC_656x369.jpg Category:Characters